


The Scariest Potions Master at Hogwarts

by Aristi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, Cute Teddy Lupin, Figurative Cavaties, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, Literal Cavities too probably, Minor Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristi/pseuds/Aristi
Summary: Harry takes Teddy trick-or-treating in Hogwarts. Guess who Teddy is dressed as?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 32
Kudos: 253





	The Scariest Potions Master at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, friends! Here's a fluffy Teddy fic to brighten your day!

Harry trailed after his young charge as he raced from classroom to classroom, knocking on doors and bouncing with excitement. 

The child slid to a stop in front of his next target and loudly rapped on the wooden door, grinning widely. He tapped his foot and glanced at Harry, then back to the door, and back to Harry, and back to the door. 

The door opened and the boy looked up at the towering figure. Completely oblivious to the scowl that darkened the man’s features, he shoved his bucket forward and exclaimed, “Trick or treat!” 

Harry watched as Severus took in the sight of Teddy Lupin, eyes narrowing as he saw the black robes, eyes, and long black hair. He looked at Harry and squinted. 

“Did you have anything to do with this?” 

Harry bit back a smile. “I have no idea what you’re referring to, Sev.” 

His glare worsening, Severus looked back at Teddy. Harry could tell the exact moment Severus noticed the book — _Advanced Potion-Making_ — and the shape of Teddy’s sweets bucket — a cauldron. 

“Mr Lupin, what are you dressed as?” 

Teddy was holding out the cauldron to him expectantly. His smile impossibly grew even broader. “The Potions Master of Hogwarts!”

Severus looked back at Harry. “I thought you said he was dressing up as a monster,” he accused. 

This time Harry didn’t hide his grin. “Actually I said he was dressing up as something scary.” 

“You’re the scariest thing I know of!” Teddy helpfully chimed.

Severus looked torn between affronted and pleased.

“I see,” he growled. 

Teddy looked back at Harry again, and back to Snape. “Uncle Sev, you’re supposed to give me candy now!” 

Severus’s lips quirked up at the corners. “That’s not the deal, Mr Lupin. You gave me a choice, did you not?” 

Teddy’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. 

“I don’t…” Teddy trailed off, looking to Harry for help. 

Harry tried not to laugh, gesturing back towards Severus. 

“I believe you asked for either a trick or a treat. It seems like it’s my choice then, whether I have to give you sweets, is it not?” Severus’ eyes were gleaming now and Harry had to cover his mouth to hide his laugh. 

“Umm… I guess?” Teddy started chewing on his lip. 

“Well in that case, I choose Trick, Mr Lupin.” 

Teddy took a step back nervously, eyes wide. He didn’t take his eyes off Severus as he pleaded, “...Harry?” 

“You made the deal, Teddy,” Harry chuckled. “You can’t back out now.”

“But…” 

Severus crossed his arms, waiting. 

“Uncle Sev… can you just… I mean… er—” 

“What is it, Mr Lupin? I don’t have all day.” 

Teddy looked up at Severus, biting his lip, and blurted, “Please don’t turn me into a ferret, Uncle Sev!” 

At the look of confusion on Severus’ face, Harry lost his composure and snorted. 

He laughed and explained, “I told him about Draco the other day. I guess he forgot Moody was the one to dole out that punishment, not you.” 

At that, Severus finally smiled. “I see. Mr Lupin, rest assured, I do not plan on turning you or any other children into rodents. Nor any other animals for that matter.” 

Teddy sagged with relief. 

Comforted by the knowledge he wouldn’t soon be a four-legged creature, he grinned. “OK then, I’ll take the trick!” 

At that, Severus put his hands into his robes and pulled out his wand. Teddy stood stock straight as Severus cast a few spells on him, and then conjured a mirror. 

Teddy looked into the mirror and burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Uncle Sev!!” 

Harry looked at Teddy and started. He was staring at an exact copy of Severus’ face. At eight years old, Teddy hadn’t quite mastered his metamorphmagus abilities to be able to maintain any changes to his face for long, but it seemed Severus found other ways. 

Seeing Severus’ face without his customary scowl, laughing freely — and on such a small body — was enough to send Harry into another round of laughter. 

Severus’ lips were twitching. “I thought I’d help you complete the costume.” 

Teddy laughed again. “Thanks, Uncle Sev!” 

Harry wiped a tear from his eye and addressed Severus. “You were the last one on our list, Sev. We’re going to head back soon and carve a pumpkin. What time do you think you’ll be home?” 

“Pretty soon, I expect. I’m just wrapping up.” 

“Ok, we’ll see you at home then,” Harry smiled, leaning up for a quick kiss. 

He started back down the hallway leading out of the dungeons. 

Teddy skipped up beside him and grabbed his hand. “Harry, we have to show everyone my costume!” 

Harry laughed. “But we just saw everyone!” 

“Yeah, but they didn’t see my new face!” 

Harry looked down at Teddy. He always did have a hard time saying no to that face. 

“Alright, Teddy. Let’s start with Professor Sprout then.”


End file.
